Pokemon, Kanto's Stand
by LetEveryoneOverARip
Summary: On a dark and stormy night, a mysterious teenager came out of nowhere and asking about the great champion of Kanto, Red. Now that he has got his wish, follow the adventures of Red and the Kanto Pokedex Holders on training their new young apprentice, Wefan. Contains OCs.
1. Prologue

It was night time and heavily raining outside in Pallet Town, Professor Oak was in his lab but suddenly began to feel as if someone is watching him.

"It's only natural" he said to himself. it has been a few years since the release of petrification of some of the Pokedex owners because of Sird's doing, she manipulated the leaders of team Magma and team Aqua to fight to the death due to one armor for keeping one of them alive, as team Aqua's leader won he paid a heavy price for attempting to capture Jirachi to finish what he started. As Aqua's leader died, all was well with the world...But Sird is still out there waiting to attack any moment.

Professor Oak still did not shake off the feeling of being watched, so he searched around his lab, only to find nobody there. The Professor then went back to his lab where there were numerous folders on the important question, 'who is Sird?' Why did she spy on Team rocket for Team Galathtic? Then, the Professor heard a loud bang, it did not sound like thunder, he looked outside his window and saw an injured child and his Pokemon: Gyarados, Graveler, Kadabra, Marowak, Haunter, and a Raticate. Professor Oak hastily went outside and brought the child inside his lab so he could tend to his wounds.

the next day the Child awoke, he found himself on a bed. He then sat on it and look around, his pokemon were on the floor right beside the bed. His Raticate was the first to awoke and went onto the child's Lap "Wh-Where are we...? Do you know where we are Diane?" he said softly to the Raticate.

Professor Oak opened the door, he saw the child awake and said with a smile "Ah, you finally awoke, you took quite a heavy beating. You know, it's quite dangerous to wander in the middle of the night while it's raining."

The child smiled sweetly "I-I know... I'm very sorry to be a burden.. Thank you very much for tending to my Pokemon's wounds, I'm very grateful!" he replied softly.

"If i may ask, what is someone like you doing in the middle of the night; all injured?" Professor Oak asked,

"I-I... I ran away from home, I left because I wanted to become stronger. I came from..." the child paused "A far away reigon. My Pokemon are very strong... but when in battle... I'm far too scared to even shout out a command!" the child cried out, "My Pokemon... they get hurt due to my fear of battle, I-I cant face that! I came to Kanto because of rumors of a very powerful trainer named 'Red', so i attempted to seek him out and ask him to train me...But unfortunately I took a wrong turn and was in a crossfire between a band of Pokemon battling each other... They began to ruthlessly attack me and my Pokemon. And then you came along and helped me."

Then, Professor Oak stared at the Child, he finally asked "How old are you?",

The child immediately looked up to the old Professor "I'm Sixteen" replied with a smile,

"And your name?" He asked one more time

"My name is Wefan Of Johto" once again replying with a smile

"That is quite the name, but Johto is not so far from here" Said the Professor with a chuckle, Wefan smiled and replied "Although I came from a far away region, I was born in the Johto Region."

"I understand" The professor paused, "Go wait outside of this town, Red will come shortly" and as soon as Professor Oak spoke those very words, Wefan and his Pokemon immediately ran out of the lab, with Professor Oak's voice being drowned by the sounds of running.

Professor Oak then chuckled softly "My, what an energetic child."


	2. Chapter One: Meeting The 'Champion'

Wefan was waiting for Red outside of Pallet Town, he was never the type to be patient even at critical points. He waited for 15 minutes for Red to arrive, but to Wefan it was like hours; he then lays down slowly and falls asleep on the grass. As his Pokemon saw their trainer fall in to a deep slumber, they went into a guarding position, in case of any attacks...

*Wefan's Dream*

_December, 25th; Wefan's Age is 14_

_"Ah... It's my Birthday!" Wefan says happily "still... Birthday's does not mean anything to my family... Oh well" Wefan sighed. _

_The butler knocks on Wefan's door "Your brother and sister request's you in the meeting room" he said in a monotone voice _

_"Ye-yes, I-I understand I'll be right there in a moment." Wefan replied with an extremely nervous voice. Wefan had every right to be nervous, the 'Lotus' family is very well known for its overly powerful fighting blood, to an extent where they could face off even the most powerful of beings; however Wefan still could not take the mind off of his eldest sister, second eldest brother and parent's death due to a car accident that took place a year ago. He is not only the youngest but the weakest in his family, which increases the expectations to what both his siblings call "strength"._

_Wefan approached the meeting hall, "Good afternoon brother and good afternoon sister" Wefan said with a respectful voice _

_"Wefan Of Johto, you may take your seat now" his brother commanded, Wefan took his seat and his elder brother continued "As you may know, we have heard disturbing news that has been taken place in the regions of Kanto, Johto, Honen, and Sinoh. They have been raided consistently by dark forces, yet they still stand." _

_"We should be happy for their defense, correct?" the sister said happily "Yes, we should... But they had help from phenomenal beings or legendary Pokemon. They solely rely on their abilities and ONLY their abilities, it is an INSULT to the Lotus family to witness such dependance..." the elder brother said with disgust. _

_It was a long and awkward silence, Wefan finally spoke in a soft voice "Yo-your wrong... Although it is true that they depend on the legendary or any other type of help. All life is dependent on one another, they are not withering flowers turning black but they are growing into a beautiful tree that shall sustain life in years to come. Eldest Brother of Kanto, please take what I said into mind!" _

_Both of his siblings stared at Wefan and the brother began to laugh "Such well spoken words dear brother. But depending on others is not a strength, its a weakness as well. Your so called tree depends on a farmer, but what if the farmer leaves and later it is neglected. The weeds start to siphon all of the nutrients of the ground leaving the tree with nothing. The tree DIES Wefan, so will the other regions if they continuously depend on the aid or prayers of champions or other beings. We will defend this world when the time is right, but those recent events were NOT our time to defend them. They had the will defend themselves... But they were not strong enough. I propose a plan t-" _

_Before the Eldest Brother began to speak of the plans, Wefan stands and exits the room in solemn silence._

_"Younger Sister of Honen, see to our Younger brother. I will not say our plans until everyone in our family is present" he commanded, _

_The sister took her bow and left the room to see Wefan. Wefan went to his room and locked the doors, he heard his older sister "Wefan? Wefan! May I come in please? I just want to talk to you!" her voice rang like bells; Wefan always favored his older sister and would do anything in his power to make her happy. Wefan opened the door and his sister slowly walks in "That is quite a speech you said little brother" she says with a smile "But remember, he is our new leader of this family... We have to obey him. He is a wise man Wefan, we should hear what he has to say." _

_Wefan looked his sister in the eyes and replied "B-But s-sister... He only emphasizes on 'standing on your own two feet', you and I both know that is NOT what we believe in!" his older sister smiled "But it worked did it not? We have become stronger, even when... Our whole family was here, he guided us to become stronger, he made you stronger as well. Now.. May you please return to the room? For me?" She said in her soft voice, Wefan obeyed his sister and walked towards the meeting room..._

Wefan started to hear his Pokemon... As he awoke, he finds a band of wild Pidgeys surrounding him and his Pokemon. He looked around and saw an opening for Wefan and his Pokemon, "Everyone, Quick! run through that opening!" he commanded. They ran through the opening, but although they are no longer surrounded by the rampaging Pokemon, the wild Pokemon still chased him, he let out a frantic scream, hoping someone would help his Pokemon.

Meanwhile as Red received a phone call from Professor Oak in Pewter City, he was given task to train someone by the name of Wefan, Red was given the picture of Wefan: his build is short, eyes are blue, black short hair, white and black linen torso, with black pants. He cycled to Pallet Town, when he was close to his home, he heard a frantic scream. Wefan and his Pokemon ran to the middle of the road,

"Whoa! Wa-Wath out!" Red screamed but it was to late, Red and Wefan crashed into each other.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry! A-Are you okay!? Pl-Please! We have to hurry, Pidgeys are rampaging!" Wefan said in a pleading voice, Red got up with a grin on his face, "Rampaging? Alright, I'll help" as fast as a Jolteon, Red's hand swiped one of the Pokeballs and released its content "Pika, use Thunder Bolt!" and immediately the Pidgeys were in the thunder bolt's vicinity, the rampaging Pokemon were brought to a halt and began ran away.

"Thank you so much, I-I don't know what would happen if you were not here.." Wefan said in a happy voice but starts to become depressed "I-If you weren't here... M-My Pokemon would've..."

Red grinned but looked at Wefan's Pokemon "Heh, its no problem I'm glad to be of service! But you could have to take down those rampaging Pokemon..."

Wefan sunk to his feet and replied and sighs "I always get that... But, I just can't, my fear of battling is quite pitiful. I'm far too weak to even face even the smallest of things, I don't even know half of my Pokemon's moves!"

Red looked at him with pity, he took out his Pokedex and attempted to scan Wefan's Pokemon, but the Pokedex was unable to detect the Pokemon's moves and it shows that each of Wefan's Pokemon are level's 5-20 which is quite weird considering advanced the advanced evolution of Gyarados is only level eight and Raticate is only level 10.

Wefan looked at Red while he was scanning Wefan's Pokemon with amazement "Wow... a Pokedex.. Tha-That means..." Wefan gasped and puts together Red's looks and pieced together who he is "Red hat, black t-shirt, blue pants and a powerful Pikachu.. Yo-Your Red of Pallet town, Right?!"

Red turned around and looked down to Wefan, who was still sitting down and smiled "Yup, thats me. And you must be Wefan, I will be training you until you overcome your phobia" Red then took out his hand to help Wefan up.

"Where will we go, master?" Wefan asked impatiently

Red replied "Please," Red Laughed "I'm not that old nor am I a master. I'm only a fighter as well as a human being Wefan, no matter what age you are we are equal in the end." with that, Wefan smiled at Red and from that day forward, they established their relationship as master and apprentice.


	3. Chapter Two: First Batlle

The sun was shining, everything was at peace. Red and Wefan walked around outside of Pallet Town "So you don't have a bicycle?" Red asked, Wefan shook his head "Is something wrong Wefan? You stopped talking ever since the attack; come now" Red said with a smile "You can tell me!"

"O-Oh... Sorry, I-I'm used to being silent u-u-unless spoken to" Wefan replied with a nervous voice

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to hit you if you say something out of line" Red was laughing but stop as he saw Wefan looking away, it was a long and awkward walk. Wefan and Red walked towards an empty field outside of the town "Alright, I'm going to test your skills" Red said while stretching

"A-Ah! Wait, I-I cant!" Wefan replied but Red did not hear his soft voice.

Red sent Pika to the battle field, Red shouted "Ready Wefan?! I'll go easy on you, don't worry Pika will go soft, right?"

Wefan however was petrified "I-I, pl-please, I don't think I'm ready for this..."

Red was surprised "Is this your first battle?" Wefan shook his head "Ah... I see, so your battle phobia is that serious" Red replied with a hint of disappointment,

Wefan immediately sent out his Kadabra "Mystic! guide me!" Red lifted his left brow.

The battle begun

Red smiled "Go first"

"Mystic! Use light screen on Pika!" Wefan commanded

"Wh-What?" Red was at first confused then grinned "Fine, have it your way. Pika, Use Thunder!" by the time Red said the command he knew it was too late.

Pika's thunder did not leave Mystic's light screen, it was as solid as a box. "I...I did not expect that to work..." Wefan said with a surprised voice but he spoke too soon, Pika's thunder eventually broke out of Mystic's light screen box, it shattered and dissolved in the wind and Wefan was appalled.

"Pika, use thunder shock!" Red quickly commanded

Wefan was nervous "My-Mystic! U-Use light screen!"

Red was relentless, but he quickly read Wefan's style, Mystic attempted to trap Pika in hopes of tiring him out but it failed and Wefan did not speak of any offensive commands or dodges; in other words, Wefan's fear of battling may take longer to overcome.

The battle raged on for at least another minute, Wefan continuously used Light screen if Red attacked back.

Red saw both Mystic and Pika already exhausted, he decided to finish it "Pika, use thunder!"

Wefan ran towards Mystic, pushed his Kadabra away, and suffered Pika's Thunder which caused Wefan to fall on his face.

Completely surprised at the action, Red immediately ran towards Wefan "A-Are you okay!? wh-why would you do that?" he shouted as Red turns Wefan over,

Wefan saw Red's face and replied with a smile "Hah.. I'm afraid that my Pokemon will get hurt... Heh, its quite weird is it not? I'm afraid my Pokemon will get hurt but I'm not afraid of getting hurt myself." Wefan gets up from the ground and meekly walks towards Mystic and kneels to see if he was unharmed,

Red was amazed of how Wefan took Pika's shock, he looked as if he shook it off as if it was nothing, and still had the stamina to be concerned for his Pokemon's injuries. Red smiled "So, your Kadabra's name is 'Mystic' right?"

Wefan did not turn around because he was tending to Mystic's wounds, he finally answered with a giggle "Yup, he taught me a few tricks as well." Red saw something shining so he stood up and walked towards Wefan and Mystic, this time Red had a good view

"Oh?" Red asked in a curious voice "Like what?"

Wefan looked up to Red with a smile "Hehe, this", suddenly light was emitting from Wefan's hands, Red shielded his eyes; as he looked back to Mystic, the Kadabra was fully healed.

Wefan saw Red stepping back a little, he smiled "Don't worry Red, I'm not some Phenomenal being, Mystic taught me how to heal and read the minds of Pokemon"

The older boy was stuttering "Bu-but how is that even possible?"

Wefan looked to the ground "I confess that this is a surprise to me as well... You must think I'm some abomination with such unnatural abilities, you must think I'm disgusting..."

Red shook his head and smiled because of the thought of Yellow, she too had the ability to heal and read Pokemon's mind but for now it's too soon to introduce her to him. Red walked towards Wefan and offers a hand "No, I don't think your any of those things Wefan" Red smiled, Wefan took Red's hand and gets up. Wefan looked at Red strangely, this is the first time he has ever revealed his talents to anyone.

Wefan thought in his mind '_This may be a start of a beautiful friendship_'.

"Is something wrong Wefan? What are you smiling about?" Red asked and Wefan blinked twice, he realized he may have made his first friend after

Wefan shook his head "It's nothing..." he replied, Mystic returned to his Pokeball. As Wefan and Red was walking out of Pallet Town, Red was calculating in his mind how long this phobia of his will take to cure, he concluded it will take approximately a year. But in Red's mind, he knows that it will be worth it.


	4. Chapter Three: Introducing

After Red witnessed Wefan's special 'Abilities', he almost forgot to Wefan to introduce his Pokemon,

Red asked "Hm, well I already met Mystic, may I see your other Pokemon? I'll introduce mine as well if, you'd like"

Wefan nodded, he released his Pokemon: Gyarados, Graveler, Marowhak, Raticate, Haunter, and Kadabra. As soon as Wefan released him the Pokemon piled on their master as if they are reminding him on how much they love him, Wefan was smiling sweetly as if it was his way of saying hello; Red was smiling at this sight of Wefan and his Pokemon's connection.

Wefan petted this Graveler "This strong stalwart defender's name is Guardian", then Wefan was stroking the Gyarados' scales "She is like the ruler of the seas and swims quite fast too, her name is Poseidon!", Wefan felt as if one of his Pokemon is hiding behind him "And this shy little Marowhak's name is Maoh", the Haunter appeared in front of Red as if it was asking him to shake his hand "This kind gentlemen here is Haunt" Red and Haunt shook hands, the Kadabra is meditating "Haha, you've already met Mystic; he taught me a few tricks like i said before!", Wefan's Raticate was cuddling with his master's face "And finally my first Pokemon friend, she's different from the others and I barely use her in battle... her name is Diane".

Red was astonished, not because the sight of Wefan's Pokemon but because of what happened before, how is it possible that each of these Pokemon evolved levels 5-20? It is impossible, Red just shook his head to remove the thought. As Red promised, he showed Wefan his Pokemon, he released: Aerodactyl, Gyarados, Snorlax, Pikachu, Poliwrath, and Venusaur. Red noticed that Wefan was nowhere to be seen... Until he heard Wefan and his Pokemon whimpering behind a boulder "They're not that scary" Red laughed then grabbed Wefan's hand to meet his Pokemon. Red looked at his Gyarados "Like you, I have a Gyarados, his name is Gyara", his Aerodactyl is soaring through the air "That hasty dragon is Aero" Red laughed, Red then heard his snoring Snorlax "This sleeping big guy is Lax!", the Polywrath is crossing his arms "My first mate, Poli", the big Venusaur walked torwards Wefan as if he was curious "This big guy's name is Saur", Pikachu then jumped on Red's shoulder "Already met Pika" Red said with a laugh. Wefan was smelling, touching, and observing Red's Pokemon.

"Your quite the curious one aren't you?" Red chuckled

"Yeah, I never seen Pokemon like this for quite a while. I barely go out so everything is so new to me" Wefan replied with a smile "It must be nice to see the world, meeting and befriending both human and Pokemon, I wish I can go, but I need more experience" Wefan said with a sigh,

Red looked at him with pity "Have you ever seen a cave?" Wefan shook his head "Then lets go to Mt. Moon!"

Aero landed, Red mounted on Aero and beckoned Wefan to come on board "Do you have a map and picture of Mt. Moon?" Wefan asked curiously

"Ye-yes, I do" Red said, He reached in his pocket and grabbed out his map and picture then gave it to Wefan. "Do you mind if we Teleport there?" Wefan asked

"U-Um.. Sure, but teleport only works by sending you to the last city you visited" Red replied

But Wefan only gave a smile, "Mystic! Teleport!" Wefan commanded.

In a blink of an eye, they are standing before the mountain. Red was dumbfounded "How... Wow did you get us here?" Red asked,

Wefan only gave a smile and said "I don't know, I did not expect that to work either!" Wefan chuckled.

"Are you sure you want to through with this?" Red asked and Wefan gave a nod "You will be accompany me for a year, if that's alright with you" Wefan was smiling with glee "Ill take that as a 'Yes' then" Red laughed,

"What if there's trouble, can I still follow you?" Wefan asked "Yes, but I don't think it any danger will approach any time soon" Red replied

Finally Wefan stopped smiling "I think danger is closer then you think..." and Red stared at Wefan for a moment then ventured into the cave to start Wefan's training.


	5. Chapter Four: 'The Healer'

For about a month Wefan and Red ventured into Mt. Moon to help Wefan to get over his phobia of battling and teach him how to battle. But unfortunately there was very little or no progress until one day, a wild Onix used iron tail on Wefan and his Graveler "Uwah! Guardian! Defense curl!" Wefan commanded, the Graveler took minimal damage from the Onix's attack, it was his time to strike back... But the young trainer is still petrified. The wild Onix's attacks were relentless and Wefan continued using defense curl hoping the onix would stop sooner or later, but the Onix is persistent and Guardian could no longer take anymore hits as well as using defense curl. The wild Onix was about to use iron tail one more time, "We-Were done for!" Wefan shouted,

Then Red commanded Aero "Hyper beam!" and as the beam successfully hits Onix, the Pokemon fainted.

"Th-Thanks Red, for a second there..." Wefan said tiredly

"It has been a month already... yet you still haven't said a single offensive command." Red said disappointingly,

Wefan started to walk towards to injured Onix and healed it "There you go" Wefan said joyfully, he patted the wild Onix's head and with that the Onix burrowed underground. Wefan turned towards Red "I'm sorry... I-I must be a burden to you, if you want, We could just return to the surface and stop" Wefan started to look depressed,

Red walked towards Wefan and put his hands on both of his shoulders "You're not a burden, you're a good kid but you need to learn how to say an offensive command, to not only defend yourself, but your Pokemon as well."

Then Wefan looked at Red in the eyes and smiled "Th-Thanks... I needed that".

Wefan returned Graveler to its Pokeball and sent out Maoh. As they ventured further into the cave a band of wild Geodude started to surround them, Wefan was shivering until Red puts one of his hand on Wefan's right shoulder. "Maoh! U-Use Bonemerang!" Wefan commanded, Maoh threw his Bone at the one of the Geodudes but it appeared that it barely did any damage "I-I cant believe I did that- A-Ah! U-Um.. Maoh! Use strength!" Maoh then picked up the largest boulder it could find and hurled it at the band of the Geodudes, none of them were hit but the wild Pokemon fled.

It was then when Red smiled "Not too bad, but it seems to me that you overcame your fear of attacking" Wefan smiled but suddenly heard one of the whimpering Geodude's, Wefan and Red followed the sound until they found the Geodude behind the boulder; it was cowering in fear at the sight of the two trainers.

"Don't worry" Wefan said calmly "Do not be afraid of us..." Wefan's voice was soft and serene and with that the Geodude stops whimpering, Wefan then placed his hand on the Geodude's forehead, Wefan began to read its thoughts,

'_I-Im lost, we were separated- a random massive Earthquake was making the caverns collapse, pl-please! Don't hurt me_! _I-I just wanna go home!_' The thoughts of the baby Geodude seeped into Wefan's mind

"Wefan? What did the Pokemon say?" asked Red "He was separated from his mother from an Earthquake" Wefan replied worriedly

"Don't worry Geodude, we'll help you find your mother!" Wefan said happily, the Geodude and Wefan were smiling "Do you mind if we take a minor detour Red?" Wefan asked with a smile.

"Nah, besides we need to help as much as we can" Red replied.

Wefan returned Maoh to his Pokeball, Wefan, Red, and the baby Geodude were wandering around the cave "Th-This cave... It's so big, how will we ever find her...?" Wefan said but notices the Geodude's worried expression "A-Ah! sorry, I didn't mean that, don't worry, I promise we'll find her soon!"

While the three were walking, Red suddenly stopped "Wh-Whats wrong?" Wefan asked,

"Wh-What if those Geodudes were not meant to attack us? What if it was a search party?" Red said in a serious tone

"Maybe your right... the Geodudes did not attack us- they were docile..." Wefan pondered then sunk to his feet "Wh-What have I done...?"

Red offered his hand, Wefan stood up "Well, wherever your mom is; I bet shes looking for you right now little buddy" Red said joyfully.

It was an hour when they were trying to find the baby Geodude's mother. Little bits of dust and pebbles fell from the cave top. Wefan softly said "Here they come... Stay behind me little one", the baby Geodude stood behind the young trainer. Bands of Geodudes were surrounding the three, this time there are twice as much. The baby Geodude cried frantically for his mother, one of the Geodude's from the crowd jumped in front of the two trainers, Wefan stuck out his right hand and read the thoughts of the Geodude standing before them

'_Y-You have my child, RELEASE HIM TO ME! My baby, I-ll do anything, please! I just want my baby_!' The thoughts of the mother Geodude's feelings were swimming in agony.

Wefan's right arm went back to his side, and smiled sweetly "Here, brave mother..." he said in a serene voice "Your child is here, we do not want anything, we did nothing to him. His bravery may have come from you." Wefan finished, the mother and child were reunited and all of the Geodudes was drumming to the ground cheerfully.

Red smiled at their successful minor mission. The Geodudes then burrowed underground, the lost baby Geodude waved his arms and then burrowed to follow his mother. Red puts his hands on Wefans arm "Want to take a slight break?" Red said happily, Wefan nodded and smiled. They used an escape rope to exit the cave, the moon was shining, Red and Wefan camped outside of the caves and suddenly Red's PokeGear suddenly rang and showed the ID, it was Yellow."Wefan, I'll be right back!" He picked up the Pokecell and walked around a bit

"Hello?" Red asked

"R-Red? Is that you?" Yellow asked

"Yellow, It's been some time, I missed you." Red started to blush then bit his lip and silently said 'Wh-why did i say that..?'

Yellow started to blush "I missed you too.. I-.. Uh-" Yellow's voice began to sound nervous "D-Do you want to come to Viridian forest?" She smiled over the phone

Red smiled "Sure, but do you mind if i bring someone along with me?"

"Oh, um.." Yellow's voice was slightly saddened "Not at all! The more the merrier, right?" Yellow said with a cheerful voice.

"See you soon..." Red said, but he wanted to say more "It-Its going be nice seeing you again" Red blushed and so did Yellow.

"B-Bye.." Yellow the ended the conversation.

Red was smiling with glee, Red and Yellow has never seen each other in quite a long time. It has been a few years since the petrification, Red was holding Yellow in his arms and they saw each other when they first awoke; both of their hearts skipped a heart beat. Neither of them ever spoke of that incident, now whenever they were alone, Yellow and Red blush; forced to make awkward conversations. Red walked back to the camp, Wefan saw his master blushing and smiling,

"Oh? did something happen?" he asked in a curious voice "No-Nothing happened, don't worry." Red replied nervously,

Wefan smiled "Hm, well you do look feverish and you did flutter when you saw the caller ID, usually you just sent it to ignore" Wefan said with a mischievous smile

"I-I, well it was different" Red's nervous "And I almost forgot, we will be going to Viridian forest to continue your training, there's someone I'd like you to meet" Red blushed again

"Ah... I understand, is it to visit someone special?"

Red fluttered "N-No! sh-, I mean he is someone like you, his name is Yellow" Red lied.

"Haha, alright I'll stop. What's Viridian forest like?" Wefan asked "Shes beautiful.. Serene, joyful, and kind" Red replied, but he accidentally said of what he thought of Yellow

"Eh? It's like your describing a person.." Wefan replied in confusion

"A-Ah.. well.. Fo-forget it, lets just get some sleep" Red nervously said.

Wefan and Red went into their sleeping bags, they gazed upon the stars; the fire is still flickering. Before Red went to sleep, Wefan said softly "You sound very confuse of how you feel.. creating webs of lies is a dangerous enemy... it can be a little or big.. like how you feel or what you've done.. it doesn't matter, _It's a lie_.."

Red quickly gets up from his sleeping back and looked at Wefan, but he only saw him sleeping. Red went back to his sleeping bag and the very thought went into Red's mind 'How do i feel about Yellow...?' he blushed and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter Five: Unfortunate Events

The sun beaming on their face awoke them from their slumber, Wefan was taking his time getting dressed; Red on the other hand was running around like a mad man by doing his hair and grooming himself for success. Wefan finished changing and poked Red on his shoulder "Eh? Wh-Whats wrong? you look as if your going to an elaborate restaurant... Ooh ooh! are we going there!?" Wefan smiled with a glimpse of hope

"No, we aren't. Were going to Viridian forest to visit a friend of mine, remember?" Red replied

"Oh, sorry I remember now.. Red, is there anything special about Yellow? Ooh! Is he royalty?" Wefan asked curiously,

Red then remembered that he told Wefan that Yellow was a guy last night, he thought of something quick "No, He's not royalty" Red said slowly "Yellow saved the world from Lance a few years back, I was always meaning to pay her-I mean HIM back. Wouldn't you like to look good in front of your friend that saved you?" Red asked,

Wefan paused for a moment because Wefan only had two friends before along with people he does not know whether or not he should consider them being friends, other than his Pokemon. "Ah... I guess your right." Wefan said sounding hurt "But if Yellow is your true friend, I don't think he'll mind what you look like. It matters on the inside right? shouldn't he accept you for who you are on the inside, but not the outside? Besides, you look great"

Red smiled "Heh, your right.. Let's just go" Red was about to release Aero from his Pokeball, but Wefan asked if he had a picture and map to Viridian forest to save time, Red once again nodded and handed him the two items. Once again in a blink of an eye, they appear by Viridian forest's lake where they were suppose to meet Yellow.

"Whaa?! I-It's so beautiful!" Wefan twirled around and sniffed the air "Fresh air! The lake is beautiful! Ooh! Flowers!" Wefan shouted out with glee. Wefan released his Pokemon "Remember you guys! You can explore! But have at least one buddy with you!" All of the Pokemon nods their head in unison and paired off: Maoh&Poseidon, Guardian&Diane, and Haunt&Mystic. Once they are with their pairs all of Wefan's Pokemon scattered, Red was smiling at what he was seeing because it was nice to see that his apprentice is enjoying himself than seeing him suffer by Mt. Moon's cruel and relentless attacks. Wefan was found rolling on flower beds and putting his feet in Viridian's lake, he giggled at the sight of two Ratata's showing their love for each other through cuddling.

Meanwhile, Yellow was on her way to Viridian's lake with her usual set of clothing and her trusty hat. Chuchu was accompanying her kind trainer, and the young woman was humming a tune during her walk. But as she was nearing the vicinity of the lake, she saw a Gyarados looking as if it was attacking the Marowhak; unfortunately the pair belongs to Wefan. Yellow ran in front of the Marowhak to 'defend' him, Maoh was tugging on her tunic trying to say it was a misunderstanding but her will to defend Pokemon was far too strong for her to hear and although she was a pacifist by nature, she would fight for the weak.

"Chuchu! Thunderbolt!" Yellow ordered, the Gyarados is trying to dodge each attack, but Yellow's attacks were relentless, she kept using Thunder bolt. Poseidon and Maoh gave out a cry to Wefan, saying that they are in trouble. Red, Wefan, and his Pokemon heard them and all gathered to the cry of the defenseless Pokemon. Yellow found herself surrounded by Wefan's Pokemon and all of them were quite crossed, it was then when Poseidon and Maoh hid behind Wefan, the young trainer started to shout "Wh-What's the big meaning with this?! You, trainer! how dare you attack my friends!"

Yellow then caught on of what was happening when she saw that the Gyarados and Marowhak were hiding behind the petite boy and she bowed immediately "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know!"

Wefan looked at her then smiled "I-It's okay, no harm done!"

Yellow shook her head "Let me see your Gyarados" she smiled, Wefan nodded his head and allowed Poseidon to go near Yellow, he witnessed Yellow's special healing and mind power "Ah.. I'm sorry to disturb you" she said "I never knew, I should've asked what was happening. can you forgive me?" Yellow asked in a apologetic voice. Poseidon and Maoh nod's their head. Wefan was surprised at Yellow's abilities, he now knows he's not the only one with the abilities, and became one of the happiest moment's of his life.

Red caught up with Wefan and his Pokemon, he saw Yellow "Hey Yellow! Erm... Wh-What happened here?" Red asked, Wefan looked sharply at Yellow and blushed.

"Nice to meet you!" Yellow smiled, Red was hoping Wefan could not see that Yellow's really a girl, but unfortunately Wefan saw. "Are... Are you sure this is Yellow? You said he's a guy, but this person is a girl" Wefan said in a curious voice, Yellow looked at Red then at Wefan

"Ah, you guessed right. how did you know?" She smiled,

Wefan blushed "Well, you do look quite beautiful" and with that, Yellow blushed. "Forgive me for being rude, I never even introduced myself" Wefan smiled, "I am Wefan of Johto, the apprentice of Red". Wefan returned his Pokemon and asked Red and Yellow if he could walk around,

Red allowed him so he could have a one on one conversation with Yellow. Red and Yellow walked around the lake, Yellow's feelings were hurt and she thought in her mind while she was only looking at the ground while they were walking '_What's this hot feeling burning inside of me...? Was it because Red lied to him saying I was a boy?_' .

"Ye-Yellow, I.." Red paused "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell him.. B-But It's just that.." Red could not think of anything, he was wondering why. why couldn't he tell her the reason, in the end even he did not know why.

Yellow shook her head "It doesn't matter, I don't mind." Yellow smiled "It's nice of you to visit with your friend, he's very kind to his Pokemon and is very sweet. Eh? Don't worry Red, It doesn't matter, your here now" but the thought of Red lying to about her gender made her feel quite hurt.

Wefan found Red and Yellow sitting near the lakeside. Wefan shouted and waved at them, he ran towards them and asked "Um... Red, I know that we should be training at Mt. Moon, but is it alright we train here instead? The scenery is beautiful, the Pokemon here are only threatened when they feel like they are in danger and your friend can train with us! Can we stay here please?" Wefan puts his hands in a begging position.

Red smiled, he could use this opportunity to patch things up with Yellow and it's a wonderful training spot, slow and steady which matches Wefan's training needs while at Mt. Moon they had to be prepared to be attack at any corner. Yellow also wanted Red to stay, she could help Wefan train and be at Red's side. Red agreed to the idea

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Wefan cheered,

Clearly, it was a three way win scenario Red was happy, and Yellow only smiled but really wanted to leap for joy on the inside.

Night came on the three, they decided to camp right beside the lake. Wefan released Diane from his Pokeball but Wefan noticed a cut on one of her legs "Di-Diane!? When did you get this?!" Wefan asked with concern as he placed one hand on her head,

he read Diane's mind '_I-It's nothing, I can bear through it_' Diane replied in her mind

"No, It's not just 'nothing', you're HURT, let me treat it" Wefan replied,

Yellow overheard Red's apprentice and was curious as to what was happening so she went closer to Wefan "Let me see, I'll heal her" Yellow said, but Wefan shook his head. Wefan emitted light from his hand and healed Diane's wound; Yellow's eyes widened. Yellow then asked "H-How... You read the minds of your Pokemon and healed her. Are you a child of Viridian forest?"

Wefan shook his head "I was taught by Mystic, my Kadabra. Believe me, I was surprised too when I first did it" Wefan then expected something harsh,

But she smiled and said "It's good to know that I'm no longer alone with this power" and with that Wefan smiled. Everyone went to sleep, Diane was sleeping beside her master's face, the moon light shined on their faces, stating that everyone is one step closer to their goal.


	7. Chapter 6: Christmas Grief

Everyone woke up by the Pokedexs beeps, Yellow and Red clicked on the button and that started the first day of training in Viridian forest. During the morning, Yellow and Wefan introduced their Pokemon to each other; this gave Red an idea. Red wanted to see Wefan's battle skills since he overcame his battling fear "Wefan, Yellow; may I ask you two something?" Red asked "Is it ok if you two battle? I want to see something", they both reluctantly agreed. they walked towards an empty field, Red went to the sidelines and sat down on the grass ,Yellow sent out Omni while Wefan sent out Guardian. Red now realized that Wefan does not know type advantage.

Yellow smiled "You can go first"

Wefan smiled back and gave an order "Guardian, U-Use ro-rock throw!", the Graveler only sent pebbles at her enemy

Yellow was shocked by the results, but she continued "Use Hydro Pump Omni!"

Wefan ordered Guardian to dodge the attack, Omni missed by just a hair. "Use defense curl!" Wefan asked. Red then stood on his feet by Wefan's course of action.

Yellow then saw the opportunity to attack, "Omni! Hydro pump!" she shouted.

Wefan saw the attack and he ran towards Guardian so that he could push her aside. It was then when he was knocked by hydro pump and flew to a tree. Yellow's eyes widened in fear "A-Are you okay!?" she shouted while running towards Wefan, Red ran towards Wefan as well.

The young apprentice looked up and managed to look up and smiled, he nods at Yellow's answer. Red pondered "I see.. You still cant manage to see your Pokemon getting hurt" he said, as Yellow helped Wefan up. The younger boy then checked to see if his Pendant was still on him, he sighed with relief when he felt it still on him. Wefan and Red began to resume training while Yellow watched. After a few hours of intense training, Red then asked to be excused, so he could call Blue and Green to help train Wefan. This meant for Wefan that it was break time, he released his Pokemon and they all went into pairs again except for Diane, who stayed with her master.

Yellow and Wefan went there separate ways. Wefan was skipping around with his eyes closed while Yellow was walking around, accidentally, Wefan bumped into the older woman.

"Ow... Ah! Yellow!" Wefan shouted "I-I'm so sorry! I should really look where I'm going..."

Yellow laughed a little "It's no problem at all!"

Wefan still felt guilty and asked "Do you want to sit down for a bit?"

Yellow smiled and nodded her head. They sat under a tree near the lake, Wefan barely knew anything about the 'Healer', he wanted to know more. Wefan first asked "How old are you?"

And she replied "I'm sixteen, You?"

A smile grew on Wefan's lips and replied happily "I'm sixteen as well." Soon after, Wefan started to ask a more serious questions, "So, were you born here?" Wefan asked

"Yup! But I live alone though.. But I don't mind!" she replied with a smile

"What happened to your parents?" He asked curiously

Yellow looked onto the sparkling lake water "Every few years... A child that is born into Viridian Forest will be given its powers, I was chosen. But in return, it requires the life of both the mother and father."

"I...I'm so sorry" Wefan said sadly as he looked at Yellow's face.

She looked at Wefan "I never knew my mother or father..." but she smiled, as if he was a friend she knew for a life time, "But I have to stay positive, like I still have my Uncle! I became friends with Red and everyone else, they're like family to me!"

But Wefan looked at her with pity "Still, I'm sorry for your loss... I lost my parents, 2nd eldest brother and my eldest sister three years ago last Christmas" Wefan said while looking at his Pendant.

Yellow was shocked and asked "Oh.. How did they die...? B-But it's ok you don't have to tell me!"

Wefan smiled sweetly at her "It would be nice to finally tell someone".

Three Years Ago: December 25th

_I was thirteen when this happened. It was daytime and Christmas was finally here. No one in my family cares about the holiday "Christmas", they only view it as a Religious purpose. I was walking towards my room and my mother saw me, She took off her Pendant and puts it on my hand "Do not lose this pendant," my mother said. I was shocked, my mother never really talked to me, nor given me a single present. She kissed my forehead and informed me "Me, your father, your eldest sister, and your 2nd eldest brother are going to Johto, we shall return tomorrow" _

_I bowed and continued towards my room as I put on my Mother's Pendant. I was inside my room all day until night, then it happened. As I was sleeping inside my room, both my Eldest brother and older sister barged into my room, I woke up and looked at them. _

_My sister was beside the door looking very depressed, my brother stood in front of my bed "Mother, Father, Eldest sister and our Third born brother has been killed in a car accident in Johto. For safety purposes, no one other than I, will be able to leave the residence unless I deem it worthy. As the new Eldest of the family, I will lead us and continue the bloodline" his voice was emotionless and loud. When my brother left the room, my sister slowly walked towards me and embraced me. She left the room without saying a word. My family taught each and every one of us that our emotions like "fear" or "grief" are nothing but lies; so the teaching made me feel nothing._

_We decided that on New Year's eve we will hold the funeral at night and ends at 12:00am. The funerals were separated to each region my brother and sister was born in while my parents funeral is at our resident, my brother was at my parent's funeral at the residence, while my Sister was at Kanto where the eldest sister was born, and I was at Sinoh where my 3rd brother was born. Only my brother was at the funeral of our parents while very few came to both my brother and sister's funeral. Everyone is chanting their New Year tradition while we slowly see our fallen descend into the Earth and be covered with dirt. Me, My eldest brother and older sister looked at our watch when the ceremony was finished, when the funerals were done at the same time it was already the start of a new year under the command of my eldest brother._

Wefan finished the story and Yellow looked at him. "This is the only thing I have of my mother" Wefan said with a smile as he holds up the pendant

"I...I'm so sorry for your loss" Yellow said sadly.

"It doesn't matter, but like you said 'Look on the bright side!' I have my Pokemon friends with me and I met you and Red!" Wefan replied, Yellow blushed. The two never spoken a word and eventually fell asleep, Red returned and found Yellow, Wefan and Diane sleeping under a tree; Yellow was sleeping on Wefan's shoulder while Wefan was sleeping on Yellow's head and Diane was sleeping on her master's leg. It was in the afternoon when Wefan and Yellow woke up, as they awoke they found out that they were sleeping on each other so they jumped back and blushed; Wefan returned Diane to her Pokeball, and the two returned to camp.

They found Red sitting near the lake as they were close to camp, Red spotted them and shouted "Did you two enjoy your sleep?!"

At that moment Yellow blushed while Wefan smiled and replied back "It was quite relaxing! Thank you!" Red was both surprised and a little angry, he was quite envious of his young apprentice, but tried not to show it.

Wefan and Red resumed their training while Yellow was drawing, when it was finally night Red said to Wefan "Next month, two friends of ours are coming to help you train" as they were all preparing to go to bed,

Yellow asked "Is it Blue and Green?" Red nodded his head,

"Mmh, but why two more trainers?" Wefan asked

"You still need to know about type advantage; I will teach you. you also need to work on your foot work and self defense; Green will teach you in that area. You also need a sparring partner, Yellow and Blue will help you with that" Red replied in a calculated voice.

Wefan was smiling with glee as they all went to sleep, but before Wefan slept he softly said "It can be good to have knowledge, but training an animal is another thing... if it continues to feast on it with a never ending hunger... it shall soon become bloated and turn on its master." Yellow and Red were confused as to what Wefan said, so they shook the thought and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 7: Pick Up The Sword

A month has passed and the two other original Pokedex users arrived. Red and Yellow gave them hugs, then they saw Wefan. Blue and Green walked up to him, Wefan gave them a respectful bow,

"So, this is the trainer we need to help?" Green said in a serious tone

"Come now, you don't need to bow to us! We are just normal people" Blue laughed

"Yes, but the rumors I have heard was that each of you are amazing trainers. One is the grandson of the amazing Professor Oak" Wefan replied as he looked at Green "The second is beautiful just as she is dangerous" Wefan commented when he looked at Blue, "The third has the skill of a thousand warriors, he won the league at the age of 11" Wefan said as he looked at Red, "And finally, one is very kind and sweet, she is also beautiful. She has the ability to heal and read the mind of Pokemon" and finished with complimenting the three Pokedex Holders while he stared at Yellow. "Each of you, each and every one of you has achieved much! I have seen many, who has accomplished such minor deeds and become arrogant, unkind, and laughs as the world burns. But each of you are very humble, you are the true guardians of the world, for that I respect each and everyone of you." Everyone smiled as to what Wefan said, after Green and Blue introduced their Pokemon to Wefan; he did the same.

"This week, you'll be training with Green" Red explained and Wefan gave a smile, meaning that he understood.

Green took out his bag, grabbed out a Shinai and threw it to Wefan, he then asked "Wh-What do I do with this...?"

Green beckoned Wefan to an empty field "Let us see if you can fight" Green said "Defend yourself!" Green's voice boomed

"Wh-What?! What does this have to do an-anything with Pokemon battles?!" Wefan nervously said. But Green dismissed Wefan's comment

Green held up his Shinai and charged towards Wefan. Green attempted to slice horizontally, however the apprentice blocked it quickly. Green's eyes widened, he then started to attack fast yet Wefan blocked faster, Green started to notice; Wefan did not strike back. "Strike me!" Green shouted, by then everyone was attracted by the sounds of combat and walked to Wefan's training session.

Wefan smiled "I can feel your anger" Green's eyes sharpened "You are angry because everyone judges you because of your blood. Just because you are the grandson of the famous 'Professor Oak', you wanted to train and surpass everyone's expectations. So you ran to someone else and wanted to train." Wefan laughed as he felt Green's attacks began to strike harder, but the harder Green strikes the louder Wefan laughs. "Yet you stood tall" Wefan smiled sweetly "You silenced everyone that has wronged you. Instead of following your Grandfather's footsteps like everyone anticipated, YOU filled an even bigger foot print; a foot print that states 'Green was here', far too big for your grandfather to fill" Green then saw his chance, he feinted an attack and strike Wefan's right arm and dropped his Shinai at contact; Wefan smiled and held his hands up as his Shinai touched the ground.

Green feigned a smiled "You're quite observant for someone who is reluctant to battle..." Green continued "You never attacked back yet your skills in Kendo is amazing, who taught you?"

"My family is... known to fight gallantly in both the art of Kendo and Pokemon battles" Wefan replied

"So, you too are being judged. You are trying to fill your parents expectations" Green calculated,

But Wefan shook his head and replied "No, I'm trying to surpass everyone in my family. Like I said to everyone, I'm not only the youngest but the weakest of my family. I'm tired of everyone giving me cold stares, expecting me to shine as bright as my family; but I cant."

Green then went closer to Wefan and put his right hand on Wefan's shoulder, "Then let's get busy" Green said in a confident voice, which caused Wefan smiled.

Yellow, Red, and Blue was in awe. They have never witnessed an Intense Kendo battle, Yellow blushed "He seems to be more skilled then I thought"

Red looked at Yellow with a hint of jealously and Blue laughed "My, My... This is going to be an interesting year."


End file.
